Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat and a seat cushion airbag.
Related Art
A vehicle seat in which a seat cushion airbag is housed between a cushion panel and a seat pad which form a bottom portion of a seat cushion is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (JP-A) No. 2010-52535. The seat cushion airbag described in JP-A No. 2010-52535 is formed substantially in a rectangular shape when looked at in plan view, and an inflator is disposed in a front portion of this seat cushion airbag. In the same way, a vehicle seat described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (JP-A) Nos. 2007-126117 and 2008-143306 has been developed as a structure in which a seat cushion airbag which is substantially rectangular when looked at in plan view is provided.
In the vehicle seats disclosed in JP-A Nos. 2010-52535, 2007-126117, and 2008-143306, as a result of the seat cushion airbag inflating towards the seat upper side, the thigh portion of a seat occupant is lifted up towards the seat upper side and movement by the seat occupant towards the seat front side is inhibited. Meanwhile, in recent times, there has been a desire for thinner (i.e., more miniaturized) instrument panels, and it is thought that, if instrument panels are made thinner, the ability to restrain the lower limbs of a seat occupant in the event of a collision or sudden braking will be lessened. Because of this, a vehicle seat and seat cushion airbag are desired that improve the ability to restrain a seat occupant in the event of a vehicle collision or sudden braking.